


Calm

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Wedge Antilles, Endearments, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kneeling, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Praise Kink, Submissive Tycho Celchu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wedge slides his fingers into Tycho’s hair and guides him down until his forehead rests against Wedge's thigh. “Hands in your lap,” he murmurs. “No talking. You’ll stay like this until I tell you I’m ready to go. Good boy.”





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day seven prompt "praise kink." Takes place prior to the Jedi Academy Trilogy/I, Jedi.

It's still strange to have Wedge not be in Rogue Squadron's headquarters all the time, but the journey to his office isn't long, and it actually helps Tycho relax a little, unwinding from another day as Rogue Leader. He reaches the building, nods to Wedge's secretary, and knocks on the door, almost immediately hearing his partner's voice calling for him to enter.

And Tycho can't help but smile at the surprise and pleased grin on Wedge's face when he sees him. “You didn't have to come meet me.”

“I wanted to. I could use the exercise.”

Wedge chuckles and glances down at the pile of work on his desk. “Unfortunately, I'm not quite ready to leave yet. It shouldn't be too long, though, if you want to wait.”

“No problem.”

“I'll hurry.” Wedge gives him another smile before turning back to his work.

Tycho glances around the office. It's far from the first time he's been here, but it always impresses him a little. Maybe it's the giant window with its stellar sweeping view of Coruscant. Tycho's own office has no windows at all, but he knows this is a concession for Wedge: let him at least see the sky if he's not allowed to fly in it as much as he wants to.

There’s a holographic model of the Corellian system set up to one side of the room, reminiscent of the crystal Alderaan on Tycho’s desk, and he steps in to take a closer look. He watches the slow circles of moons around planets for a few moments, than dips his fingers into the lines of light, absently touching Wedge's home planet, chasing the orbit of Gus Talon, tracing a line that leads in the direction of where they are now.

“Tycho, you’re fidgeting.”

Tycho winces and turns back to him. “Yeah, guess I am. It’s been a long day. I’m restless.”

Wedge tilts his head a little, studying him. “If you need something, you can ask for it, you know.”

Tycho fights a flush in his cheeks. “I thought I’d wait until we got home.”

“There’s something we can do now, if you like.” Wedge smiles, his face softening. “Come here, baby.”

Tycho shivers pleasantly, knowing exactly what him using that particular endearment means. His legs move him forward almost if their own accord as Wedge rolls back from the desk a little and pats left thigh.

Tycho stops beside him and goes to his knees, slow and graceful the way he knows Wedge likes.

Wedge touches his cheek, leans in for a gentle kiss. Tycho chases him when he pulls away, but Wedge _tsk_ s softly. “I’m going to have you wait while I finish up here. It shouldn’t take terribly long. Do you need to say anything before I have you be silent?”

“No,” Tycho tells him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“All right.” Wedge slides his fingers into Tycho’s hair and guides him down until his forehead rests against Wedge's thigh. “Hands in your lap,” he murmurs. “No talking. You’ll stay like this until I tell you I’m ready to go. Good boy.”

Tycho preens at the praise, though he really hasn’t done anything yet.

Wedge strokes through his hair a few times, then his palm comes to rest on the back of Tycho’s neck, warm and solid. He revels in it.

Tycho listens as Wedge goes back to work, the noises of flimsi shifting and stylus clicking and sliding across datapad. He tries to quiet his thoughts, to just focus on the sounds, on Wedge's warmth beside him. He looks forward to them getting home and being able to relax. Continuing this.

“You're doing so well, baby,” Wedge murmurs after awhile. He shifts his fingers again in a caress. “One more report to polish and send off.”

Tycho murmurs wordless acknowledgment, sinking more heavily against him. He feels so calm now. He knows Wedge is above him, instructing him, taking care of him. He doesn't have to worry about anything here.

More time passes. He doesn't know whether he's actually fallen asleep or just zoned out entirely before Wedge's voice is filtering down to him again as he gently tilts his head up. “That's the last of it. You still with me?”

Tycho nods, blinking his gaze clear and smiling lazily up at him.

Wedge smiles back as he cups his cheek. “You can speak now. You did such a good job for me. So good, so obedient. You never moved or spoke once. It was nice to have you here with me like this. And I bet you feel a little better now.”

“A lot better,” Tycho confirms, leaning into Wedge's touch. “You always know how to help. I love you.”

“I love you so much,” Wedge echoes. He stands and reaches to help Tycho up, guiding him into an embrace. “Let's head home, hmm? I know other ways to make you feel good.”


End file.
